1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a multilayer capacitor according to the related art is a multilayer capacitor in which a signal terminal electrode is disposed on each of first and second end surfaces of a main body of the capacitor, and a ground terminal electrode is disposed on each of first and second side surfaces of the main body (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-218363).
In the case of mounting the multilayer capacitor on a substrate, if the amount of solder applied between each terminal electrode and a land varies, the multilayer capacitor may be mounted in an inclined state.